The production of environmentally safe and readily disposable packaging has become a priority as ways of reducing non-degradable waste are being vigorously pursued. One class of packaging containers which comprise materials not readily susceptible to quick degradation are industrial strength box dispensers for dispensing rolled materials such as aluminum foil, wax paper and the like. These box dispensers are made of corrugated board and include a serrated cutting edge which must withstand considerable usage. The cutting edge is usually formed of a serrated metal or plastic strip which is attached to the dispenser. When the container is emptied it is usually discarded, and therefore presents a source of non-degradable waste in addition to being a potential hazard with the cutting edge still intact. Recycling of the cutting edges may not be economical.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a rolled material dispensing corrugated board box fabricated of a material which avoids a non-degradable cutting edge.